Nyl
Shadow of the Yonkou Finia, Nyl is known as one the most elusive and effective infiltrators due to her unique fruit, speciality, and personality. Unlike most fellow spies, however, she is fiercely loyal to her Captain and crew. Appearance (Describe his/her appearance. By the way, to add a profile picture, upload a picture onto the wiki and then ask Impulse/Yami. We can do it for you, or perhaps you can look at other pages for examples.) Personality Above all else, she is zealous for Finia and the Ryuusei Pirates. Nyl will accept any mission or request from those she loves, no matter how difficult it may be. Oddly enough, for a role typically suited for cunning and slick personalities, once she trusts someone she will never doubt them. However, for her oddities, she is a masterful infiltrator. Excellent at reading other people due to her background, Nyl is excellent at steering the conversation in certain directions or probing for information inconspicuously. She has an excellent sense for when the situation is dangerous, and keeps her calm so as to make rational and possibly cruel decisions. History She never knew where she came from, or who her parents were. Nyl's first memories were of Government officials prodding her and experimenting on her. She could feel an odd power running through her veins: something she would later recognize as the Devil's power. But above all, in her solitary cell, she was alone. She had somehow consumed a Devil Fruit at a young age: whether the government fed it to her, or she found it somewhere is unknown. Regardless of the origin of her abilities, the government tested on her much of her early life to determine the effects Devil Fruit had on children. She was kept with various others in cells, dreading each coming day. However, the others managed to smile and laugh because they had each other to lean on. She, on the other hand, due to her ability, was never noticed. Instead, the government saw her as an excellent tool. And so, she was trained from an early age to become an assassin, spy, and infiltrator. Slowly, she began to see the other children less and less. They didn't notice, of course. No one ever did. Until one day, a girl spoke to her. She didn't act surprised that Nyl was so hard to find, or that she was all alone. With a firm gaze and steady eyes, she spoke directly to Nyl: something that had never happened before. Stop crying. We have to escape, don't we? What do you mean why? Don't we have to live to get back at them? After escaping from government control and training, she joined the rising Ryuusei pirates, becoming one of its founding members. This group of people, unlike the ones she had grown up around, did pay attention to her. With these comrades, she was able to experience feelings she had never known existed. And if something were to threaten to take these people away, she would give her life to completely destroy it. Powers and Abilities Jii Jii no Mi The fruit of absolute silence. To be precise, it erases the ability of the opponent to "sense" Nyl. It is powerful enough to limit the power of Haki, but comes at a heavy price. Nearly all her abilities are active. If she chooses to make them stronger, it takes time to fully reach their maximum level. However, it only requires her a few seconds. *'Shadow of the Noon Sun': Her passive ability. It is literally what defines her, as it is always passively active; Nyl is unable to be sensed subconsciously and must be focused on to be noticed. If this ability is exerted, she can erase herself from the enemy's senses completely. **'Nocturne in the Afternoon': An extension of her passive ability. CoO Haki CAN still predict her attacks and can tell from which direction they are coming. However, the Haki cannot give a clear image of what kind of attack is coming, or how it is coming. *'And then there was One': Her main technique for eliminating an isolated target. She walks up behind them, rendering herself impossible to detect. Furthermore, to lessen the power of CoO Haki, she does not choose where to attack until she begins her swing. Thus, Haki does not activate until she has started to attack. Weapon Two Steps: A short blade forged of extremely lightweight but sturdy metal. Rumors are that it cost a fortune to create. **''Forlorn Hope'': The blade is laced with the poison of the Deep Stinger. A single cut from the weapon brings death within 13 seconds. However, the poison rapidly evaporates when exposed to air. Thus, the blade cannot be held out in the open for very long. *'(Haki)': She has proficient usage of CoO and CoA. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:OPRP